suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Yaga the Stray Little Witch
Yaga the Stray Little Witch is a versatile, ranged support. She is a witch, wielder of the old magic: relying on the ancient knowledge of alchemy and enchantment to face any threat, cursing the enemy and making the ally's job easier, rather than the raw destructive power of rune magic. Yaga has an unusually large range of skill that allows her to face many situations, for her innate causes time-based switches in her abilities, allowing both peculiar combos, and psychological warfare. As another representation of old magic, most of her abilities don't scale in damage: rather the duration or potency of the effect. In addition to her own ability, Yaga's abilities also scale from her enemy's magic resistance as it were bonus ability power. Lore For regular folk, Bogey Mama’s myth is just an old wives' tale told by mothers to scare their unruly kids. That of an old hag, with the proverbial fancy for young flesh, who roams the sky upon her broomstick granting cursed wishes as she goes (and enjoying the mayhem that ensues). For Yaga however, that’s how her own story began. A young yordle prodigy of the chemistry department of the great Academy of Piltover, an excess of enthusiasm can bring about clumsy disasters. The irony of fate taught Yaga just that, when the Elixir of Agility she had developed started attacking her nervous system. Poisoned beyond remission, her life fading by the day, and as despair took over, that is when Bogey Mama chose to strike. What is a young and smart yordle to do when an infamous fairytale character appears before you with an offer to spare your life? Thus the yordle and the witch sealed a pact. By sharing such a bond Yaga’s life had been saved, and thus began the latest reign of Bogey Mama's title. Yaga spent the years following as a student of witchcraft: practising the forgotten ways of old magic; granting wishes through curses and philtres; creating loves and sowing fears; bringing fertility; and eternal slumber. Each new pact strengthened her bond her to the old witch's grimoire, source of every Bogey Mama’s power since times immemorial. The same wits that made her a genius chemist made her into a potent witch. And so, fate repeated itself. Reading the wrong chapters far too soon, receiving secrets she could not handle, she completed the succession ritual. The witch's very essence had become her. With the yordle-sized grimoire at her back, the overwhelm young witch sought help of the magical timebomb ticking within her. It was only a few accidents later that the League of Legends offered to help tame the power... and protect Valoran from it. Abilities : Yaga is a wielder of old magic, drawing knowledge from her ancient grimoire. Her enemy's magic resistance will increase her damage. Yaga gains Blunder charges every seconds, to a maximum of 3. For every 1% of health missing, Yaga generates blunder 1% quicker. Charges are automatically consumed when Yaga uses her abilities to alter their effects. All charges are lost upon death. |targeting=Passive |affects=Self |damagetype= |notes= }} Yaga dashes forward on her broomstick. Upon reaching the end of her path or hitting an enemy champion, Yaga brings her broom down dealing magic damage to enemies in a 250-radius area and reducing their armor by 25% for a few seconds. |description2 = If Yaga hits an enemy, her broom goes out of control. Yaga becomes for 1 second while she attempts to land her broom. During this time, Yaga is can activate Clumsy Swipe again. |leveling = 60 / 85 / 110 / 135 / 160 3 / 3.5 / 4 / 4.5 / 5 |cooldown=7 |cost=65 |costtype=mana |range=200-1000 |targeting=Target Direction |affects=Enemies |damagetype=Magic |notes=* Secondary casts of Clumsy Strike can also trigger Blunder, allowing Yaga to cast the skill three or even four times. If you don't want to use all your Blunder, you have to embrace the 1 second self-stun or aim to miss (as Blunder only applies if she damages an enemy). }} Yaga throws a poisoned apple at the enemy, dealing magic damage and stunning them for 1 second. The stun duration is increased upon reaching ability power milestones. |description2 = Yaga throws the wrong apple, instead hurling an XXL Love Apple. The target enemy is charmed instead. Charm causes enemies to move harmlessly toward Yaga. |range = 650 |cost = 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 |leveling = 70 / 105 / 140 / 175 / 210 / / / / |targeting=Target Enemy |affects=Enemies |damagetype=Magic |notes= }} Yaga summons a giant, 100-radius cauldron at the target location that acts as an area of impassible terrain. While bubbling away, allies within 450-units will replenish health and mana equal to a base amount plus 0.8% of their maximum health/mana per second. The cauldron will vanish upon toggle off. If Yaga gets too far away, Blue Rose Special will toggle-off automatically. |description2 = When the cauldron vanishes, it goes out with a bang: dealing magic damage to enemies within 450-units. |cost = 60 + 12 per second |costtype = mana |range = 1000 |cooldown = 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 (on toggle-off) |leveling = 7 / 10 / 13 / 16 / 19 |leveling2= 75 / 120 / 165 / 210 / 255 |targeting=Target Location |affects=Allies/Enemies |damagetype=Magic |notes=* Blue Rose Special's base mana regeneration covers the upkeep cost starting at rank 3. It would take seconds for the skill to cover the activation cost, not factoring the percentile bonus. * The "too far away" mechanic is shared by , and is approximately 1000-1200 from the center of the ability. }} Yaga's attacks curse the target, slightly increasing the damage they take from all sources for 5 seconds. Stacks 5 times. |description2 = Yaga channels for 2 seconds to unleash a curse on her target: turning them into a frog for a few seconds. The effects of polymorph render the target unable to attack or cast abilities, as well as slowing them by 40%. While channeling, Yaga has sight of her target and her target is debuffed (including a visual cue beneath both of them). |description3 = If Yaga is disrupted, the curse is instantly unleashed on the source of the disruption instead of her original target. |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1200 |cooldown = 120 / 100 / 80 |leveling = 1 / 2 / 3 % 2 / 2.75 / 3.5 |targeting=Target Unit |affects=Enemies |damagetype= |notes= }} Category:Bandle City